In The Wrong Hands
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: It is Halloween in Konoha and Sasuke decides to check out the security of the village. Naruto is enjoying his first Halloween Ball. But when a certain fairy gets her hands on a witch's spell book, they are in for a big surprise. (Idea may seem simular to Halloween Town 2) WARNING: Lemon and Lime in later chapters, Language, OOCness, and poor humor.
1. Prologue

So this is a combination of a Happy Birthday Fic to Naruto as well as a Happy Halloween one. I was originally going to post this on the 21st, but I've been busy. There is more than one chapter. Therefore, it will take a few days to post the rest of the story. It should all be up by the 31st! Anyway, let the story begin!

WARNING: Lemon, Lime, OOC, Original Characters, etc.

* * *

**Prologue: The Spell Book**

A girl with greenish blue hair sat on a rock staring over the village below. She had black and white butterfly wings on her back. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt. Black ripped cloth swung over her shirt and pants like a dress. Her eyes where blue with aquamarine eyeshadow. She wasn't pale nor tanned. The girl smiled as she saw some villagers walk pass her. The smile was one of pure evilness. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the dark fairy stood.

"Now Kuroyuri," she chuckled darkly. "Let's have some fun." She jumped over the edge and headed towards the Halloween party the village was having. All around her were people dressed up as vampire, werewolves, ghosts, devils, witches (she laughed each time she saw one), and several other creatures. What caught her eye was a boy with black hair tinted blue hiding in the darkness. It looked like she was the only one to see him. She followed his gaze. It lead to a boy with blonde hair. The blonde was dressed up as a fox, and not just any fox, a demon one.

Now Kuroyuri knew about the villages' past with the great demon, the Nine-Tailed fox. She knew that many of the villagers hated the one who hosted the demon that took so many lives including their Hokage, the Fourth. But she watched as several people walked up to the boy and chatted away with him as if none of their hatred ever existed. She turned back to the raven who glared at the happy scene. An evil grin flashed on Kuroyuri's face. She walked right up to the raven who let shock slip through his mask, but only for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" the raven asked.

"That's what I want to know," Kuroyuri said. "Let me guess. You are either jealous of the blonde, jealous of those around the blonde, or you just want revenge on this village for something only a few people did to your family."

The raven glared at Kuroyuri. "Hn."

"Hn? Ah," she smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm guessing. Then it is then last two."

"Two?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kuroyuri said. "You love the blonde."

Sasuke snarled. "I do not love Naruto."

"Then why not kill him?" Kuroyuri asked. "Now would be the best chance. His guard is now. Heck, you could just burn Konoha to the ground this very second."

"That's because," Sasuke paused. "Who are you?"

"Oh just a simple fairy," Kuroyuri said. "Well, how about I show you something much more entertaining than a village on fire? Ever seen a village destroyed be its own villagers?" Sasuke shook his head. Kuroyuri grinned. "Well, let's change that. But first, you need a costume." Kuroyuri pulled out a book. It was blood-red with white lettering. Sasuke could not read the words on the book. Kuroyuri flipped through the book. "I think this will work." She muttered a few words. Suddenly, red mist surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke was about to use Susanno when he saw his clothes change. Feathers appeared all over black pants and a black shirt. Wing appeared on his back. He could tell that they were fake.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke glared.

"Oh, just some fun," Kuroyuri said. She flipped a few pages then smirked at Sasuke. "The name's Kuroyuri, a fairy of Darkness. And this book once belonged to a witch. In other words, it is a real-life spell book. And I'm going to cast a little spell. I hope you enjoy it." Before Sasuke could move to stop her, Kuroyuri began to chant. "Mereka berpakaian seperti orang lain pada malam ini terang bulan, kini akan menjadi apa yang mereka berpura-pura menjadi. Apabila manusia, kini syaitan. Setelah normal, kini makhluk kegelapan."(*) Red mist/fog appeared and swept through Konoha. Screams of fright and confusion spread among everyone. The same fog surrounded Sasuke. In a matter of seconds, no human was left in Konoha. Instead, creatures of the night and of darkness stood.

* * *

(*)Malay for: Kono tsukiyo ni tanin ni fun shita mono wa, ima, karera wa furi o suru no ka ni narudearou. Katsute ningen, ima oni. Ichido nōmaru, ima yami no ikimono. {Japanese}

Or:

Those dressed as others on this moonlit night, shall now become what they pretend to be. Once human, now demon. Once normal, now a creature of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

If I owned Naruto, I'd buy Dragon software so I wouldn't have to use my hands to type my stories. Then again, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. So if I had to choose, I guess I'm fine not owning Naruto. Guess I'm going to be poor for a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled. One of his tails hit Sakura in the face. "Opps! Sorry Sakura!"

"What is going on?" Sakura asked. She tugged on her rabbit ears, but they would not come off her head. In fact, the tugging caused her pain.

"It is like we have become whatever creature we were dressed up as," Neji said using his Byakugun. "And it isn't just us." The others looked around and noticed the changes among the villagers.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ino said. "I mean, of all the things to turn into, why a cat? I knew I should have gone as a witch or something more sexy." Her cat ears flinched as she saw a strange look in Kiba's eyes. "Kiba?"

"Cat!" Kiba yelled lunging at Ino. Ino let out a cry as the dog began to chase her.

Shikamaru sighed and stopped Kiba by capturing him with his shadow. "Troublesome."

"We need to find out what happened," Tsunade said walking towards the group. "If our personalities shift, there is going to be a lot of chaos."

"We need to separate everyone into groups," Shikamaru said. "Or else we will have people like Kiba. It is troublesome, but it is the only way we can make sure that no villager gets attacked by another while under whatever this jutsu is."

"Then that is what we will do," Tsunade said. "Shikamaru, get all the vampires together. Use whatever means possible to make sure no one gets killed. Kiba, handle the werewolves and dog demons. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, I want you to separate any creature that is known for being passive. Choji, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, round up the more dangerous ones even if you have to put each of them into separate rooms."

"What about me Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to be careful," Tsunade said. "Remember that you still have the Kyuubi inside you and now that you have turned into a fox demon yourself, something may happen."

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka walked up to her with Kakashi and Guy behind him. "What about the ninja who did this?"

"Try to find him," Tsunade said. "There may be more than one."

"Hai!" the Konoha ninjas said, leaving to do their jobs.

Kuroyuri burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Why did you use that jutsu on me as well?" Sasuke asked. He glared at the girl.

"Oh come on!" Kuroyuri rolled her eyes. "What is so bad about being a raven? Though, you look more like a fallen angel."

"Answer the question," Sasuke continued to glare.

"Because it is more fun this way," Kuroyuri said. "Plus, now you can blend in more." She smiled before leaving Sasuke in the alley. She walked right into the center and watched as the ninjas moved people into various rooms. A blond fox caught her attention. Naruto stood to the side not moving. His eyes fell upon Kuroyuri then moved to the one behind her. Kuroyuri felt Sasuke behind her, but didn't move.

Naruto walked over to them. "Did you do this, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. His wings folded closer to his chest.

Anger flew into Naruto's eyes. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and slammed him into the wall behind him. Kuroyuri had moved out of the way. "Undo the jutsu now!"

"It isn't a jutsu," Kuroyuri said, gaining Naruto's attention again. "It is a spell. Only I or the witch whose book I stole can break the spell, but I'm not going to do that. I think I'm going to sit back and watch the fun." She laughed. "I wonder how long it will take for you to submit to the demon you have become." Naruto growled. He was going to throw a Rasengan at Kuroyuri but was stopped by Sasuke.

"She said she had to stop it herself," Sasuke said. "That means you can't kill her Dobe."

"Teme, let me go," Naruto said. "This spell or whatever it is is going to destroy Konoha."

"And I care?" Sasuke said. Naruto struggled but could not break free of Sasuke. The others of the Rookie Nine and Team Guy saw the scene, unsure of what to do.

"What is it you want?" Naruto asked Kuroyuri.

"To have some fun," Kuroyuri said. "So, lets see if Konoha can handle this game. If you can outlast a month in this spell, I'll reverse it." She smirked as the ninjas got closer to her. "Oh, and don't even try to leave Konoha. My spell won't let you."

"What?" Sasuke's anger grew. He was now stuck in Konoha for at least a month.

"Becareful what you wish for," Kuroyuri said. "Also, the spell has not been casted on me. So, I'm going to leave now. Enjoy the game." She laughed then disappeared.

Everyone stared at each other. It was Sai who broke the silence. "So are you a dark angel or something?"


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I kind of forgot about it and I have been very busy with work and having to help plan a funeral. So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather. He always told me to go for my dream, and my dream is to one day publish a book. For now, I write Fan Fiction and don't get paid, but at least I'm doing something I love.

* * *

Nope, I still don't own Naruto. And yup, I'm still poor.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"So, now that we have all calmed down," Naruto said crossing his tails in front of him. "What the hell are we going to do?" One of hit tails waved in front of his face.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto over the head. "We need to come up with a plan."

"But Sakura-chan, you heard what that girl said," Naruto whined. "Besides, I don't want to be a fox. I mean, I have claws!" He held up a hand.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He was sitting in a corner after being tied up by a combination of Naruto and Kakashi.

"What was that bastard?" Naruto growled. Sasuke only smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Sakura hit him again. Naruto pouted and went to sit down in the opposite corner from Sasuke. Everyone watched his sad face and could only think one thing, 'cute.' Most of the boys blushed at the thought. Sasuke only grunted. Sakura shook her head. "My lady, what do you think?" All eyes turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade thought for a moment. "I don't know. If we can get Kuroyuri to turn at least the villagers back to normal, then it would be easier. Though us shinobi have it the hardest."

"I bet the bastard had something more to do with it," Naruto snarled.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted. "I want this dumb village to burn to the ground, not turn it into a story book."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. He lunged at Sasuke only to be stopped by Neji.

"Let the Uchiha say what he wants," Neji said. "He can talk trash but it doesn't mean he can actually accomplish his goal."

"Hn," Sasuke glared. "You're just a caged bird Hyuuga. What do think you can do to stop me? Sick your cousin on me?"

"Leave Lady Hinata out of this," Neji said.

"Or what?" Sasuke snarled. "Gonna make her pet dog of a boyfriend bite me?"

"Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Hinata never said anything against you. Leave her alone. Besides, Hinata and Kiba are not dating."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who is she with then?"

"You could just ask me you know," Hinata said. She was getting angry. Everyone stared at her shocked. She must have sensed the stares because she blushed. "For.. y-your information... I'm single." She tossed a look at Naruto who didn't seem to notice. But Sasuke notice. He frowned and turned away.

"Nothing left to say Uchiha?" Neji glared.

"Just surprised dog boy lost his collar," Sasuke said. "Someone else will have to hold her leash."

"You dare call Lady Hinata a dog?" Neji barked. Sasuke smirked. Neji was about to throw a punch at Sasuke, but a shadow stole his movement.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Ignore his goading." He folded his arms and laid against a wall. "Taking everything into account, we should confront Kuroyuri. If we can take that book away from her, we may be able to reverse this justu."

"Heehee," laughter came from behind Choji and Ino. Everyone turned to see Kuroyuri sitting cross legged, but floating in air. "Even if you do get the book, only I or a witch can break the spell. And the witch who originally owned this book can't come in here. Maybe I should just leave this book in your care." She jumped down and walked over to Naruto. "Tell you what, keep this book from being destroyed and I'll reverse the spell on everyone who isn't a ninja." She opened the book and chanted a few words. Then she closed it and handed it to Naruto. "There. I hope this year will be very entertaining." She was about to disappear where she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Why are doing this?"

"Think of it as a test," Kuroyuri said. "All you have to do is stay alive."

"But why Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Kuroyuri shrugged. "It seems like this would be more fun here." Without another word, she vanished.

"Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, go check on the villagers," Tsunade ordered. She turned to Naruto. "Let me see that book." Naruto nodded and handed it over. Tsunade looked through it. "I can't read any of this." She sighed and tossed the book back to Naruto who caught it. He saw a few words that he read as 'change of heart' but he said nothing.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "The villagers are fine. The other ninjas are still creatures. Sakura and the others are moving the villagers back to their houses."

"Good," Tsunade said. She turned to Sasuke. "Now, what to do with the Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Normally missing nin are executed, but," Tsunade's eyes flickered to Naruto then back to Sasuke. "I think we should give you a trial. You would be a great asset to the village."

"You might as well kill me now," Sasuke said glaring at the Fifth Hokage. "When I get free, I plan on burning this village to the ground."

"Yeah right Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Like that would happen."

"And you think you can stop me?" Sasuke glared. "As if."

"Well of course I can," Naruto said. "I mean just because you are sour about the whole Itachi thing doesn't mean anything!"

"What Itachi thing?" Tsunade asked. The others except Kakashi all looked at Naruto and Sasuke to explain. Sasuke's anger rose.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"He told me," Naruto said. "Though I don't fully believe him. He wants you to destroy Konoha after all. I bet he is just using you."

"I'm not being used," Sasuke snarled.

"You keep telling yourself that Teme," Naruto said. Naruto blinked before he suddenly found someone on top of him. Sasuke had somehow broken free of his binds. He raised his fist and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"What do you know?" Sasuke yelled. He raised his fist again, but was stopped by Neji, Sai, and Kakashi. Shikamaru used his shadow to restrain Sasuke. "Well?" Sasuke continued to yell ignoring the others. "What does someone without a family know? You don't have a brother to lose!"

"But I did!" Naruto said. "I had you!"

"I'm not your brother, Naruto," Sasuke said. "And I'll never be your brother. Why don't you get it through your stupid brain? I hate you!" Everyone froze as Naruto stood up. His hair fell over his eyes.

"I know," he whispered. He turned to Tsunade. "You are gonna need better chakra sealers. The Teme is strong." He the picked up the book no one noticed he dropped and headed back to his apartment. The others sealed Sasuke's chakra then blindfolded him before throwing him into a cell.

Once in his apartment, Naruto sat on his bed to do a little light reading, of the spell book variety. He read the changing heart spell, but stopped himself from casting it. 'I bet I couldn't cast it anyway.'

**"Why not?"** came the Kyuubi's voice inside Naruto's head. **"You're a fox demon now. Fox demons can use magic."**

"Because it isn't right," Naruto said. "I want Sasuke to love Konoha with his own heart not some spell." He flipped to the next page only to read the words: 'separation of different personalities' "Hey Kyuu?"

"**Yeah Kit?"**

"Do you think a spell would work if it was re-worded?" Naruto asked.

**"Possibly."**

"Hmm," Naruto grinned. Not pausing to think further, Naruto read the spell out loud, changing personalities to beings. Red fog surrounded him. He let out a soft scream as heat rose in his stomach. He slipped to the floor covered in sweet.

"Kit!" a voice yelled, but it didn't come from inside Naruto's head. Naruto opened blurry eyes. As his eyes began to clear, he saw red eyes staring at him with concern. His eyes widened as he recognized those eyes.

"Kyuu?" he asked.

"Yeah Kit," the man spoke drawing Naruto's attention away from his eyes. He looked at the man in front of him. "I like your hair."

Kyuubi reached up a clawed hand and ran it through his long red hair. "I have to admit that I would have rather had my normal body back, but this new one isn't half bad." He looked down at himself and smirked. "No, not bad at all."

Naruto blushed then turned away. "P-put on some clothes."

"Do you even have anything my size?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto frowned. "I'm not that much smaller!"

"Oh?" Kyuubi grinned and stood over the blushing blond. "I'm even taller than the Uchiha. His clothes wouldn't fit me. You are a few inches shorter than him."

"I'm still growing!" Naruto said. "And yes I do have something your size. Remember that guy who stayed here to hide from his fiancé? He left a few things." He got up and headed for his closet. "I kept them just in case. You never know when you'd need them." He took out a dark red shirt and black pants. "I don't have boxers for you though."

"Don't need them," Kyuubi took the clothes and got dressed. "So Kit, what do you plan on telling the others?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth," Naruto said. "That I cast a spell to separate us and I don't regret it. It wasn't your fault for the attack on Konoha. It was Madara that summoned you to destroy the village."

"They will think that I want revenge for being sealed inside you," Kyuubi said.

"Do you?" Naruto asked. He looked right into Kyuubi's eyes.

"No," Kyuubi said. He walked over to Naruto and lifted up the boy's chin. "There is something else I want." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He pulled back shortly and looked at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. He grinned. "I won't harm anyone unless they try to harm you. I can protect myself without killing easily."

"And Sasuke?"

"I won't touch your Uchiha."

Naruto blushed. "He's not mine!"

"But you want him to be."

"I... He hates me."

"There's a fine line between love and hate Kit."

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry Kit. There is someone out there for you, even if it isn't the Uchiha."

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto hugged Kyuubi. "I think I should go see him. They moved Sasuke to the prison under Hokage Tower. I'd like to talk to him."

"I'll go with you."

"He can't hurt me. His chakra is blocked."

"That is not gonna stop me from going with you. I already said that I would let none hurt you. And that means I won't let you out of my sight."

Naruto blushed. "Kyuu."

Kyuubi grinned. "Kit." He pulled Naruto towards him, covering his lips with his own. Naruto was shocked but didn't fight back.

"Now isn't that interesting," a cold voice said.


	4. Chapter 3

I hereby promise that the next chapter will come out quicker than this one did.

* * *

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Now isn't that interesting," a cold voice said.

Naruto broke the kissed and turned around. "Sasuke?" He saw the cell before him then rounded on Kyuubi. "You teleported us here?"

"It was faster," Kyuubi said.

"But you shouldn't be able to!" Naruto said. "There is a barrier against that surrounding this place."

"And you think a barrier could stop me? Us?" Kyuubi chuckled. "They'll need a much stronger barrier than this to hold me back."

Naruto shook his head. "I should know better now than to be surprised about anything regarding you."

"There is one thing you shouldn't be surprised about," Kyuubi smirked and got closer to Naruto's ear. "I'm great in bed." Naruto shuddered.

Sasuke heard Kyuubi's words and frowned. His glare returned. "Why don't you two go home and makeout?"

Naruto blushed. "Teme, it's not like that!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you weren't just getting excited at the thought of him fucking you?"

Naruto reddened further. "Teme!"

"What's it to you, Uchiha?" Kyuubi growled. "Is a virgin like you getting hot at the thought of the Kit and I having sex?" Sasuke glared and was about to retort when Naruto interrupted.

"Kyuu!" Naruto yelled. "I'm here to talk to Sasuke, not hear you brag about our love life."

Sasuke nearly growled at the words 'our love life.' It hurt his heart to hear those words, but he didn't know why. "If you are going to lecture me about Konoha, don't bother. It would be a waste of your time."

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "What if he lied? What if Itachi was just who you use to believe he was?"

"This village took away my family," Sasuke said blinking. "The way we fought, I could tell there was something off. He could have killed me, but only used his most powerful attack when he knew he would die from chakra loss. He showed me the path and I plan on taking it." He smirked at Naruto. "And no idiot is going to stop me."

Naruto sighed. "I don't think that Itachi wanted you to destroy Konoha. If he gave his life up for the Leaf then why would he want his beloved little brother to ruin what he has done. If what that masked guy said was true, then he massacred his family to protect Konoha."

"So you think it is ok that he gave his life for this village without anyone recognizing him?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked. "She helped seal Kyuubi inside me, but no one even said her name. It was always the Fourth this, the Fourth that, not a single mention of Kushina Uzumaki."

"That's different!" Sasuke yelled. "Your mother didn't kill anyone, let alone her own family!"

"You're right," Naruto said. "She just lost her life and left behind her newborn son alone, knowing that his father was dying with her." He closed his eyes then quickly opened them. "Did you know, that it was a Uchiha that summoned Kyuubi to Konoha?"

"What?" shock flashed through Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Some Uchihas are born with the ability to control Kyuubi. It was a Uchiha that took away the village's leader. It was a Uchiha that let so many children without a family." He clenched his fists. "And it was a Uchiha that made it so that I was hit everyday, almost starved to death, called a monster, a demon, and hated by everyone. But despite the fact that it was a member of your family that left me alone, you don't see me wanting to kill you. The only one at fault is that masked guy. Just like the only one to actually take your family away from you was Itachi."

Naruto's word swam around Sasuke's head. He wanted to say that Naruto was wrong, but his heart kept saying he wasn't.

"But it doesn't matter," Naruto said. "You will keep passing the blame onto someone else, until no one is left. But know this Sasuke. Blame can be handed around, but there is only one truth. And even if it is painful, it is still the truth." He walked up the stairs leaving Kyuubi and Sasuke in the prison.

"You know," Kyuubi began. "The Kit has never blamed me for the villagers' hatred towards him. I was also part of the reason he has no family. Before that Uchiha summoned me, I was inside Kushina. I saw what she saw. Her best friend was a Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at this. "I think her name was Mikoto or something." He grinned. "On the day the Kit was born, Kushina ran into that woman. She had a baby in her arms. I believe she said 'I hope that Sasuke becomes friends with your son.' To think that she would be ok with the idea of using her best friend's son as a tool to gain more power for her clan is ridiculous. Their bond was a strong one. Especially since she wanted to pass on her friendship to her son. She wanted the Uchiha and the Uzumaki to love each other." He shook his head. "Guess things never go as Uchihas plan."

"What?" Sasuke glared.

Kyuubi smirked. "That masked guy Tobi, Madara, or whatever summoned me to destroy this village, yet it still stands. Then your father and the others planned on using the Kit and I to take over, but Itachi killed them. Itachi kept you and the Kit safe hoping you two would protect Konoha together, yet his wish is lost on his little brother." His grin darkened. "And you tried to break your bonds, tried to kill the Kit, but you can't."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why can't I?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Because you love him." Without another word, Kyuubi teleported back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Some of the villagers were cleaning up their stores. When they saw Naruto, they backed away in fear. Even though they knew about the spell, it still scared them to see nine tails swinging behind Naruto. His. Previous costume had nine tails too, but they didn't move on their own. Some of the older villagers had hate in their eyes, not seeing Naruto as Naruto but as the Kyuubi. Naruto never blamed them. He loved the village too much to let their hate and his hate to cause him to lose himself. He promised to protect the village and Naruto never goes back on his word.

He walked faster avoiding the stares. Soon, he found himself on the Fourth's head on Hokage Mountain. "So Sasuke's here," he said as if he was talking to the mountain heads. "He still wants to destroy Konoha. I have to stop him. I mean, I'm a ninja of Konoha and it's my duty, my job to protect Konoha. And I don't mind doing so. I love Konoha, but I... I love him." He paused. "I know we are both men, and I'm not suppose to love a nukenin, but I do. And it hurts. I have to put Sasuke and the village on a scale. One has to outweigh the other, but I can't tell which one does." He sighed. "I told Sasuke that if he did go through with attacking Konoha that I would stop him. If he does, we will both die. I know it is selfish but I don't mind dying together as long as it is with Sasuke." He looked out at the village. "I will become Hokage. I said this over and over. But to be honest, my dream is to become Hokage with Sasuke at my side. I picture us together, romantically. It is odd, but I see Sasuke smiling as he holds our child." Tears ran down his cheeks. "But reality comes crashing down. I know I promised to never give up on anything, but this one time, let me give up on my feelings for Sasuke."

"Don't give up on them," a voice said behind Naruto. He turned around to see who spoke.

* * *

So who is it? Sakura? Hinata? Kuroyuri? Some random Yaoi Fan Girl? Feel free to make a guess! Also, please review!


	5. Chapter 4

I hereby keep my promise! And it is a long chapter too!

**WARNING: LIME AND LEMON, BAD LANGUAGE**

(Please note that if this chapter is removed due to the Lemon, I will rewrite this chapter and post this original one somewhere else, may be Tumblr)

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

**Chapter 4: Lake of Love**

"Don't give up on them," a voice said behind Naruto. He turned around to see who had spoke, only to see three different girls standing there. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all stood together.

"Sakura? Ino? Hinata?" Naruto looked shooked.

"It is ok to have those feelings," Hinata said. It had been her who had spoke.

"Hinata is right," Ino said. "If Sasuke is to end up with you, then I'm happy for you."

"Sasuke is out of my reach," Sakura said. "But I'm ok with that. Besides, I have Lee now!"

"So go for it," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry. I knew about your feelings, but since I didn't return them, I didn't say anything. I should have told you how I felt so that you could have found someone that loves you as much as you love him."

"It is ok," Hinata said. "I may still love you but there is someone else that I think I may have feelings for." She blushed. "I-it may s-seem weird, but I think I like Sai."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino looked at Hinata shocked. Then Naruto grinned. "Then Sai is lucky to have you. Tell him. I know that you two can be happy together."

"Just as happy as you and Sasuke could be," Ino said.

"All he has to do it stop being stupid," Sakura said. "And here I thought I had only one idiot on Team 7." She shook her head.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto." She suddenly got all serious. "I know I once made you promise to bring him back and you sort of did. But I have one more request." She paused then looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Be happy."

"Sa-sakura-chan," he smiled. "Thanks guys." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I need to clear my head," Naruto said. "So I'm gonna have a quick swim nefore I go to bed."

"Have a good night Naruto-kun," Hinata said. He waved before walking away.

'Good luck Naruto,' the girls thought leaving to their respective homes. One on the verge of tears knowing that she had lost her chance with her first love, another sad at the thought of her teamates finally growing up, and the last hoping that Choji cooked more tonight than he did before.

Naruto found his way through the forest to a small lake. He use to swim in the lake when he was younger. No one else knew where the lake was, or so he believed since he never saw anyone else there. Stripping himself of his clothes, he slowly walked into the lake. The lake wasn't deep, but it was still deep enough for him to dunk himself under the surface. The moon brightened up the water enough for him to see his suroundings. It was beautiful and peacefull. He began to float on his back not caring about his tails.

_"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why can't I?"_

_Kyuubi smiled. "Because you love him."_

Sasuke let Kyuubi's words replay over and over in his head. 'Tsk. Stupid Demon. Thinks he knows everything. I am NOT in love with the Dobe.'

One of the two guards watching Sasuke yawned. Although the man was masked, Sasuke could tell that the one who yawned was Shikamaru. The other just shook his head. Sasuke looked at the lock around his wrists and the one of his cell. He smirked.

'And here I thought only the Dobe was capable of being so stupid,' Sasuke moved his wigs and plucked a feather. He began to move the tip of the feather inside. He smirked when he felt the lock open. Pretending to still be unable to move his hands, he stood up. Using the speed his body had gotten use to over the years, he went straight for the lock. The silent Anbu looked right at Sasuke and stood up.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Anbu said. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." He raised his hands and the next thing Sasuke knew was that bug were flying at him. Sasuke flapped his wings then performed a low level fire jutsu causing the bugs to turn to ash. Using the fire as a distraction, he unlocked his cell and stepped out. He lunged at Shino and Shikamaru. He glared at them with the Sharingan and before they knew what hit them, Sasuke walked right past their unconcious forms.

"So weak," Sasuke sighed. He teleported to the Uchiha compound. "That girl said we could not leave Konoha until she breaks the spell. I'll just stay around here." He walked into what was once his home and climbed the stairs to his room. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get up and move. He decided to take a walk. Walking through the forest just behind his old home, he came to a small lake. And the sight before him shooked him. It was rare for anyone else to come to that lake and right before the Uchiha was someone he didn't want to see again so soon. Naruto stood up, splashing water. Water dripped from his hair back to the lake.

Dark eyes fell on tanned skin. He could see the muscles underneath move. He moved his gaze father down pass orange tails to tight, round cheeks. Licking his lips, Sasuke almost begged Kami for Naruto to turn around. And he got his wish. He swallowed as Naruto gasped at seeing Sasuke just standing there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blushed. "How did you get here?"

I walked," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared. "That's not what I meant Teme! How did you get out of your cell? And past the guards?"

Sasuke smirked as he fanned out his wings and grabbed a feather. "They come in handy. As for the guards, they are probably just waking up."

Naruto her his anger reside. "So you didn't kill anyone."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted stealing glances at Naruto.

"I should have known you'd still be a bastard."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Should have know you'd be about exhibitionist." He wanted to smack himself for reminding Naruto that he was naked. But he was also glad, for if Naruto didn't cover himself up soon, Sasuke just might jump him.

Naruto looked down and blushed. Then he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. 'Sasuke saw me naked,' this thought repeating in his head as he looked anywhere but at the Uchiha.

'Guess I have my answer,' Sasuke thought. He snarled. 'Damn Demon probably thinks he's so smart.' He looked at Naruto who was still as red as a tomato. 'Hmm... Such a delicious look.' He licked his lips. 'Bet it tastes good.' He stepped towards Naruto.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking towards him like a predator. "S-sasuke?" He stepped back.

"Hmm?" Sasuke took another step towards Naruto.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He kept stepping backwards as Sasuke stepped forward. But what Naruto didn't notice was that Sasuke's step where leading Naruto towards a tree.

"Can't you tell?" Sasuke's eyes shone with lust.

"N-no," Naruto's back finally hit the tree behind him. He was going to run\, but Sasuke stepped right into his personal space. Sasuke raised his arms and slammed them against the tree causing Naruto to flinch. Naruto opened the eyes he didn't know he closed and noticed that he was trapped. "What are you planning?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke smirked sexily. "Wouldn't you like to know." He was going to pull away when a voice entered his head. 'Take him! You want him. Make him yours.' 'Mine?' 'Just lean down and press your lips to his.'

While Sasuke was listening to these thoughts, Naruto was having similar thoughts of his own. 'Look up. Kiss him and make it look like it was an accident. Act like you were just trying to escape from between him and the tree.' Neither knew which voice got to the other first. Their lips touched in a small kiss. It was Sasuke who deepened the kiss with his tongue because Naruto moaned. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's back and pulled him toward himself. He had to break the kiss to breath, but he quickly pushed his lips hungrily to Naruto's. Once again he stopped the kiss, but this time he released Naruto and stepped back.

'I kissed him!' Sasuke's mind screamed.

'He kissed me,' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke kissed me. Sasuke Uchiha fucking kissed me!'

'So what if you kissed him?' a dark voice inside Sasuke's head said. 'He's yours. Take him.'

Naruto returned to normal and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was too into listening to the different voices to hear Naruto call his name.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said again. He stepped towards him. "Are you ok? Do you... Well, um... Do you regret..."

'He's telling you to not regret what you did," the dark voice said. 'Take him.'

"We can forget about it," Naruto said. "We can go back to normal." He paused. "I'm gonna go. Kurama is probably waiting for me." He turned to leave.

'Kurama?' Sasuke felt rage and jealousy rise inside. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled, but gravity was against him forcing the blond on the ground with him on top. Naruto moved his leg slightly. Sasuke let out a small moan. The leg had rubbed against his erection.

With his sensitive ears, Naruto was able to hear the moan. He blushed. Blue eyes fell on black. The lust from before was more prodominate in Sasuke's eyes. "Sa-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke only heard one thing, the dark voice screaming 'TAKE HIM!' He slammed his lips down on Naruto's. Naruto gasped in surprise, letting Sasuke's tongue to once again greedily taste his mouth. He tried to pushed Sasuke away, but Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and trapped them above Naruto's head with only one of his own. His other hand ripped apart Naruto's shirt then moved down to his pants. Naruto struggled to wiggle away from the hand that soon took hold of his erection and started pumping it. He moaned as Sasuke removed his lips from the blond's and attacked his neck next.

Sasuke needed both hands to do what he wanted to next so his removed his hand from Naruto's manhood, grabbed a kunai from Naruto's weapon pack and slammed it through both of Naruto's palms. Naruto would have screamed if Sasuke's mouth wasn't blocking it from coming out. Sasuke looked into tearry eyes. He thought about stopping for a minute until he saw precome leaking from Naruto's tip. He decided that he had too much clothes on. Removing them, he cast a jutsu to block out unwanted intrusions. Then he returned to kissing Naruto's neck. He moved down kissing, licking, and nipping til he found a nipple. His hand tweaked the other. Hearing the moans coming from the blond made him even harder. This was no where near enough. He released the hardened buds and went straight to the weeping erection before him. He gave a small lick at the top then pushed his tongue in the slit.

Never having been touched this way, Naruto didn't know what to do. He knew about sex from Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and Kyuubi, but he never experienced it before. At first he wanted Sasuke to stop. He was afraid that doing this would cause him even more pain. His feelings for the raven, the desire to be held by him, over threw his fear of losing the very same man. When Sasuke deep-throated him, he bucked up trying to push further into the warmth. But Sasuke held his hips down. It wasn't long before he burst. He looked up and saw Sasuke swallowing his cum. Then he felt hands on his thighs lifting them up. His ass was soon in the air. A hand closed around his limp manhood. Then he felt something slip into his virgin hole. It first felt weird then pleasurable. He whimpered as a second finger found its way next to the first.

Sasuke began to scissor them, stretching the place he wanted to just shove right int. But his feelings for the blond held him back. He used a medical gel found in the kitsune's weapon pack as lubricant. Soon, he had three fingers inside Naruto. The blond was a moaning mess now, almost completely lost in the pleasure the raven was giving him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto whined at the lose of the fingers. Then he saw Sasuke smoothing gel over his large erection. Fear flashed through his eyes.

Sasuke saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and bent down. "Don't worry my beautiful kitsune. It will only hurt a bit, but I promise that you'll feel a pleasure you have yet to feel soon." And without another word, Sasuke slowly entered his blonde. He saw the look of pain on Naruto's face and seated himself fully inside him. He let Naruto adjust to his size before slowly pulling back out and slamming back in. His thrusts began slow.

"D-dammit Teme," Naruto panted. "Faster." Sasuke smirked and quicken his pace. "Harder." Sasuke then slammed right into Naruto's prostate. "Ah!" Naruto screamed in pleasure. He was close.

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him. He pumped Naruto's erection, knowing that both of them were on the edge of cumming. A few more strokes and Naruto let loose. He cried out Sasuke's name as his orgasm ran through his body. It was much long after when Sasuke joined in the afterglow of sex, fully sated. He pulled himself out of the blond and laid down besides him. Heavy breathing was the only sound coming from them. Once he caught his breathe, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. Sasuke's calm breathing lulled Naruto to sleep. Smiling at his sleeping Dobe, for the Dobe was his, Sasuke too fell asleep.

* * *

The sex scene may seem to have gone by quickly, but to them it wasn't. Plus, it had to be this way. This chapter was more about each of them realizing that they were powerless against the love they have for each other.


End file.
